User blog:Corbierr/Headcanons about back-stories
Today, I was going to write a blog about love triangles, but I got bored half-way through and it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. The love triangle blog I promised to people will come...but here's something more interesting to me to fill the void! Back-story. Everyone has one in real life, and characters should have one. Otherwise, they may as well have fallen out of the sky and just landed in the story that moment. Sometimes, backstory is very fleshed out. Other times, it's practically non-existent. Not everyone needs one, of course, as side-characters are less rounded as a general rule, and sometimes a character is more interesting, mysterious, etc, without one. House of Anubis characters have an interesting mix. Some of them have relatively fleshed out stories, others have stories with a hole or two, and still others have the barest minimum of a story. Then, there are the ones that have no backstory at all. No matter who they are, there is always more to know about their story. So here, theories about the backstory regarding every student. Share your own ideas, too, I'd love to hear them! '''Nina - '''We know her parents died when she was little and that her Gran raised her, but that's about all we know. Some choice stories I remember that fleshed out her history are: The Cinderella plot, where she also had an evil aunt and cousins who she would sometimes be left with, The story or two where Jerome was her separated twin sister, and...well, that's about it. Thing is, none of these things ever wonder what her actual life with Gran was like, or how old she was, or other things like that. My personal idea? Nina did have other family members, but they were unable or unwilling to take care of her, while Gran was more than happy to raise her. However, when she got older, she started wanting more adventure. She loved Gran, but started getting bored, and was a Harry Potter fan, explaining why she started wanting to go to a British school. She may have even entertained the idea of being special some how, because her parent's death reminded her of Harry's, but just thought it was a fantasy. It's a boring backstory, but sets up a good character in Nina and gives her some more layers. It also makes her more relatable. Hooray. '''Fabian- '''Mr. Mystery, and not just because of Sibuna. His backstory is almost entirely unknown. We know he has Uncle Ade and that Jasper was his godfather, but that's really it. My favorite versions of his story made up by other fans are...well, usually the ones Haley makes up, really. Fabian is just so perfect for backstory discussions because literally anything seems to fit. Want him to have been abused? Works. Want him to secretly be a Williamson? He and Patricia seem more like siblings, anyways. Want Jasper to be his real father? Go for it. Want him to be a vampire? Yeah, okay. My take? Something happened to Fabian's parents. Something not too good. Perhaps they, like everyone in Fabian's family, was interested in Egypt, and maybe they, like Jasper, were Egyptologists. His parents may have gotten cursed when exploring a tomb and the cursed passed to his whole family. First, his parents died, leaving him with Ade and Jasper. However, Ade and Jasper were scared of Fabian getting hurt somehow and sent him away to Anubis. When he'd ask about what happened to his parents, they'd just tell him he was an orphan and was adopted by Ade. Maybe kids when he was growing up teased him; for not having real parents, for being raised by an eccentric collector of weird, historical thingamabobs, for being instincitvely drawn to Egypt. So grew up shy and lonely, until he was sent to Anubis, where he made friends where parents and family didn't matter as much. However, he doesn't talk about his parents, having become embarrassed about it ever since he was bullied about it. It's a little weird, but it explains so much and ties in with everything that happens in the Sibunaverse pretty well, don't you think? Besides, it's probably the least depressing of every Fabian-oriented backstory ever, and that works for me. '''Amber- '''With her, we have her rich, business owning, and rather strict father...and that's about it. No mention of a mother, ever, but at least we get an idea of what her life with her father is like. I don't recall any stories where Amber's history was fleshed out, but maybe it's just because she has never seemed to be really affected by things like other characters had. She was bubbly, cheerful, ditzy and a bit spoiled, and that's about it, and just didn't come off as having ever really suffered in her past. Well, here's what I say. Amber's parents are divorced, which is why her dad spoils her so much. However, it's all material stuff, and not as much love. She was sent to Anubis as early as possible because he wanted her to succeed and dislikes having a ditzy daughter, so he's more emotionally distant than he really means to be. He loves her, but he's tough on her, and just doesn't show it through anything more than giving her money or gifts. Amber herself wants to earn his love, and while she's just fine with asking him over the phone for things, she gets stressed when time comes to actually talk to him and she worries about impressing him. It's like neither of them really knows anything about the other and neither of them really feels comfortable being around the other, either. So by the time the show starts, Amber isn't exactly hurt by anything, because her dad is only a problem when he's actually there in person, but she does secretly want to prove herself to people. I just think it makes sense. '''Patricia- '''Patricia, paridoxically, is both explained and not explained. On one hand, we have hints. Her phone call to her mother in season 1, and Piper's very existence, paints some sort of picture. On the other hand, there is a painful lack of actual back story, as the only line that hinted anything was a throwaway and Piper was just sort of...there. It's not a surprise that people like to play around with her backstory sometimes. I've seen her as Fabian's sibling, a gypsy who was raised in an abusive foster home, and my personal favorite, a secret princess like in Princess Diaries. But because in my blogs my opinions are all that matters, here is my fanon backstory for Patricia. Her family was wealthy and high-class, and friends with the Mercer family, as they were also wealthy and classy. She was also the younger twin to Piper, and had other siblings. Thus, she suffered Middle Child Syndrome. As Piper's music prodigy-ness was revealed, her family focused almost soley on her talented sister, making Patricia jealous. When not hanging out with Joy, who has been her best friend since a young age, she was causing trouble for the sake of getting attention. Her family did honestly love her, but they didn't know how to deal with someone like her, someone rebellious, tomboyish, and too energetic for her own good. In fact, speaking as an Aspie myself, Patricia may have had Aspergers Syndrome (it really makes sense- a one track mind, struggles to understand the feelings of others, thinks differently than others do, has trouble socially, and matures slower, explaining her immaturity at times ), which concerned them. So when her twin was enrolled in the music academy, her parents were quick to send her away, too, to Amun, because Joy was going there and they had a scholarship. Patricia believed it was because they disliked her, but it was really because they thought she wasn't happy and didn't know how else to deal with her, especially since her sister was now gone. Even as she found her niche in Anubis, she still wasn't sure about her family and still wanted their attention, often calling for random reasons. She loved Piper, but also saw her as a rival for attention and this is why, when Piper showed up, she was very territorial- she didn't want Piper to become the center again. Probably one of the more realistic and leat depressing backstories for Trixie, I think, and hey, it works! '''Alfie- '''Alfie was one of the few people to ever have their parents on the show, which brought up and then immediately dropped the chance for his story to be revealed. Basically, his dad was strict and over controlling and preffered Jerome, while his mom was just sort of, there, I guess. I don't remember ever hearing about his story in fanfics, probably because he's just Alfie. But here's what I think: It's simple, really. His parents, or at least his father, had ridiculously high expectations that he could never fulfill. So as a kid he'd end up hanging out with the trouble makers and rebels for a chance at freedom, but this came with a price, as he'd often get kicked out of schools. Finally, he was just sent to Amun, as it was a scholarship and his dad was desperate to have him succeed. Alfie himself gets very attached to his friends because he's never really felt loved and just sort of wants to please people, subconciously at least, through jokes or more serious gestures. It's also why he was, at first, such a pushover. So, with Alfie done, we move onto... '''Jerome- '''His backstory was honestly very fleshed out and well explained. I don't think there's any theories to make here, so, I guess we just skip him and give the writers an A for Effort. '''Mara- '''We know her parents were both atheletes, but that's really it. But unlike the others, she seemed to have a genuinely OK childhood. She mentioned they wanted her to become athletes, but it didn't seem to matter much in the long run, as at some point they must have accepted her choices and sent her to Amun. Bit of a boring backstory, but let's see if we can add anything. Mara never really felt like part of her family, being that they were medal-winning sports pros and she was a sport-hating geek. I can see her hiding in her room with a book, only playing sports reluctantly. Her parents probably thought something was wrong with her when she spent all her time alone and tried to figure out what it was, until she finally just had to tell them that she didn't like sports. They were upset at first, but then decided to do what was best for her and send her to the really great school they heard about. See? Boring, but works, I guess. '''Mick- '''Another boring one, but at least it'll be quick. It's hard to make stuff up for him, because there's only so much that can be done with his strict, hard-to-please father, but let's try. His mother died when he was younger, leaving him in the care of his father, a talented and hardworking doctor who had high hopes for Mick to follow in his footsteps. However, Mick, as much as he wanted to do as his dad said, never had any interest in science and just couldn't understand it. Instead, he preferred athletics, which his dad thought was a waste of time. So, he was sent off to school, where he hoped that Mick's grades would increase with the academic enviroment. Well, that was boring. '''Joy- '''All we know about Joy's family is her father, who believed she was the Chosen One, and well, I guess the whole descendant thing as well as her distant relation to Willow. However, none of this gives any clear idea of her backstory. So here's what I think: Her family was wealthy and close to the Williamsons. Her father had gone to Amun in the past and knew Victor and Eric. He was planning to enroll her in the school, to get the same education he'd gotten. As a father, he cared about her, but her mom was dead and he struggled to take care of her. He often just let her go to the Williamsons house because they were better gaurdians. Joy never really knew him, but loved him, and was happy to go to Amun. However, when she was enrolled, not only was she on the Candy scholarship, but her birthdate had tipped off Victor and Eric, who both decided to let their old friend in on the secret as it was the only way of getting their hands on the Chosen One without doing anyting too illegal. Her father became more greedy and agreed to help them, even if it meant his daughter would be used as a pawn, as well as his daughter's best friend as an acolyte. So due to feeling guilty at knowing he was going to betray his daughter, he became even more distant, and Joy just clung more to the people who cared about her- Patricia, and then Fabian, who she fell for soon after. That came out more interesting than I thought. '''Eddie- '''Eddie is quite fun. His backstory was almost detailed- his dad left him when he was younger, he lived with his mom in America, tried to contact his dad for a while until becoming angrier and more rebellious. However, he don't have all the details. There are plenty of senarios that would work to explain his rebellious nature, but here is the one I'm going with. Eric never really meant to have kids, however, he had two. Benji...and Eddie, who was also the Osirian. Eric left to be a father to Benji, and because he wanted to keep his Osirian son away from the Egyptian Mystery hotspot that is Anubis House, fearing his son having powers awaken and turn out like his predecessor, Rufus Zeno. Eddie, thus, grew up feeling unwanted. His half-brother became his rival, as Benji was the "wanted" child, and it hurt him. He at first wanted his father, he sent letters and would ask his mom about his dad as much as possible. But when the letters never got answered, when his mom didn't tell him anything, when Benji remained better at everything, he grew angry and started rejecting authority figures in general, as he saw them as either useless or harmful. He never got answers or attention that he thought he deserved, so he sought his own answers and acted out. Thus, he became the bad boy, and never bothered to attach himself to anyone because they'd eventually leave him and he didn't want to get hurt again. However, after all the events of season 1 and Eddie getting into major trouble in his other schools, Eric decided to have Eddie live with him, as he felt responsible for his actions and wanted to keep a closer eye on him- besides, he loved him. And that's why Eddie went to Amun. I think this about sums up everything we needed to know about Eddie's story. '''KT- '''All we know is that her grandfather was sick, died, and told her to go and "stop a great evil". Also, her parents had a weird taste in names. So, we don't know much, which means it's time to really theorize... As a kid, KT was always just very close to her grandfather. He told interesting stories, made her feel like she was special somehow, and gave her cool gifts. Her parents were probably just normal, good parents, but let her get raised by her grandfather, which turned out to be a bad idea when he got sick. KT, even though she was a kid, spent days by his side, and felt distant from her parents, as she didn't know them as much and was scared he'd die, which of course, happened. Her grandfather also convinced her parents to send her to Amun, and only granted the wish because KT had her heart dead-set on going, and wanted to make their daughter happy after such a traumatic event. And, last but not least.... '''Willow- '''Possibly having the least detailed backstory besides Fabian, none of Willow's family members were ever brought up besides her great grandfather, and only because he was the brother of Joy's great grandmother. But, with her unique personality, she could probably have an interesting story to tell. Willow's family was very into magic and the supernatural. Willow simply took it all seriously, being surrounded by strange objects and books on myths and oddities. Little did she know, her family was psychic, and in her, it manifested as her being able to sense energies. When they discovered a school named after an Egyptian mythological figure and founded by Frobisher, a man who had a connection to their past, Willow's parents decided to send her in. Her obsession of Anubis House is due to her unconcious connection to said house and her interest in the strange- and Anubis is, after all, the house of mystery. Well, that's it. What do you think of my theories? What are some of your own theories? Would you like to add onto anything I wrote? Go ahead! Future blogs coming up: Joytricia OS, More chapters of Classified, more chapters of Dark Lion, the Love Triangle piece, the Pairing Recap part 2, the pairing analysis series, What If Anubis Was Darker?, and some Anubis Creepypastas for good measure, because I recently got into the writing, thinking, and analyzing mood again. Thanks guys, and I hope you'll check them out when they're posted! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts